


Don’t Be Scared

by marchapples



Category: Lore Olympus
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fighting, Jealousy, Make Up, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchapples/pseuds/marchapples
Summary: Hades was...upset, to say the least. Minthe had missed dinner. Again. She’d seemed...happy to have dinner with him, when they had their talk in the elevator. Amongst other things.He didn’t know what went wrong. What went wrong with their relationship, he didn’t know. He needed to-His phone started buzzing on the table. Oh. Right. He was still on the couch, fighting to urge to fall asleep. He looked at the light that was shining from his right-side-up phone in the darkness of his living room. He checked the time. 2:30am. Yeesh. His eyes skimmed below to the caller. It was-Minthe.





	1. Chapter 1

Hades was...upset, to say the least. Minthe had missed dinner. Again. She’d seemed...happy to have dinner with him, when they had their talk in the elevator. Amongst other things. 

He didn’t know what went wrong. What went wrong with their relationship, he didn’t know. He needed to-

His phone started buzzing on the table. Oh. Right. He was still on the couch, fighting to urge to fall asleep. He looked at the light that was shining from his right-side-up phone in the darkness of his living room. He checked the time. 2:30am. Yeesh. His eyes skimmed below to the caller. It was-

Minthe. 

He grabbed his phone with a sudden adrenaline that was not there seconds prior. He scrambled with the phone in his hands until he could answer the call and put the phone up to his right ear.

“Minthe?” He asked, his voice mixed with a sense of urgency, hopefulness and confusion.

“...Hades?” He heard the tinny voice on the other line answered him.

“Yeah? Where are you?” He asked, voice becoming more urgent. Where was she? Why did she miss dinner?

“Uh...Hades?” Minthe answered again, sounding shaky and unsure.

“Yes? Where are you? Are you okay?” He answered again. Why wasn’t she answering his questions. Did something happen?

“Hades, I-...I don’t know where I am” The voice finally answered. Hades focused on Minthe’s voice for the first time. Had she been...crying? 

“What do you mean you don’t know where you are?” He asked, still confused as to what was going on. 

“I....I woke up in a room I’ve never seen before. Now I’m outside. If I send you my location do you think you can pick me up?” Minthe asked hopefully. Her voice still sounded shaky. 

“Yeah, sure.” He said, feeling out of breath with the confusing events. “Just send me your location and I’ll be there as soon as possible.”

“Okay” Minthe answered. He heard rustling as she went on her phone to send her location to him.

After a few seconds, his phone buzzed, and a message came up with a shared location from Minthe. What the hell?

She was in an alleyway, but not far from his house. 

“Minthe? Are you still there?”

“Yes” Came the reply. She sounded so young, with her voice so shaky and soft. 

“I’m gonna hang up now. I gotta drive to you. Don’t move, okay?”

“Okay” She answered dutifully. 

“Okay I’m gonna hang up now. See you then.”

“Bye, Hades” she said, ending with the click on the call being ended. 

Well this night wasn’t going the way he planned.


	2. You Set Yourself Apart from the Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drive back home was silent. It was so quiet he could hear his own heart beat. And Minthe’s shaky breathing. When he went to pick her up he was...surprised. She was wearing revealing clothes. Not the clothes she wore to work earlier that day. But it seemed that some parts of her outfit were missing.

The drive back home was silent. It was so quiet he could hear his own heart beat. And Minthe’s shaky breathing. When he went to pick her up he was...surprised. She was wearing revealing clothes. Not the clothes she wore to work earlier that day. But it seemed that some parts of her outfit were missing.

She was shaking when he went to meet her. It wasn’t cold out, it had been a hot night, and her makeup was smudged. He placed his suit jacket that he had slept in on her shoulders. She grabbed the lapels and pulled them closer around her. She looked at him with those eyes, and glared back with a “if you ask questions, I will rip your dick off” look. He didn’t ask questions. Instead, he led her to his car. 

And now here he was, pulling into his driveway, with his girlfriend who stood him up. As he parked the car, he walked around to the passenger side to open her door before she could. She didn’t say anything. She hasn’t said anything since the phone call. He wasn’t used to this Minthe. It wasn't her. But still, he didn’t say anything.

He turned on the lights as he walked in. His dinner set up was still there. Great. Hades turned to Minthe’s face as he saw the look of realization crossed her face. She gulped.

“I forgot...dinner,” she said.

“Yeah, you did” Hades finished. He was still upset that she had forgotten.

“But...I swear I had enough time” a look of confusion and pure devastation on her face.

“Well, you’re a little late” he said, getting a bit frustrated. 

“But the girls asked me...” she trailed off, looking as if she was trying to reconstruct her memory.

“Ask you what?” Hades said.

“It was just drinks, and I was supposed to be back in time to make it.”

“You went out for drinks on our dinner night?!” Hades exclaimed, more anger engulfing him.

“It was on for a couple hours!” Minthe exclaimed, voice rising.

“But, why?” 

“Because....” Minthe started tearing up.

“Why are you crying?” Hades asked, confused.

“Because they are all I have!” Minthe yelled, voiced loudest he had heard that night.

“What does that even mean?” Hades screamed, voice matching hers.

“Do you know how hard it is? Your family doesn’t like me. Your friends don’t like me. I have to compete with a perfect teenage assistant and there’s nothing I can do about it! I can’t do anything without the gods criticizing me. I can’t be mad or else fucking Demeter will spite me for trying to stop my boyfriend from cheating on me.” She exploded, panting at the last words.

Hades was silent. Is this what she had been keeping from him?

“You could have told me” Hades said.

“No, I couldn’t” Minthe replied, still looking mad.

“I’m sorry. I...didn’t know” 

Minthe took a deep breath. 

“It’s fine” she said, anger leaving her.

“Let’s go to bed, shall we?” Hades asked, taking her hand in his.

She took his hand and leaned into his chest. She wrapped her arms around his torso and breathed in. 

He put his chin over her head. He breathed in too. 

“Tadpole?”

“Yeah?”

“For the record, I don’t want anyone but you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. School is starting soon and I have work so getting a chapter in is a bit hard. Comments are encouraged! Please tell me what you like or don’t like and I will take it to hear


	3. Discontinued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So guys I think I’m going to discontinue this work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys I think I’m going to discontinue this work. I fucking hate Lore Olympus and I hate the direction it’s going. In fact, I’ve hated it since it came out. I just really like Minthe. I hate Hades and I don’t want to write about their relationship anymore. I’m either going to delete this work or it’s gonna be left alone discontinued forever. I might write a fic about Minthe finding out she’s a lesbian but every single character in this story is a mary sure except for Minthe so maybe not. I will try to definitely write more works though, just not in the Lore Olympus fandom. I’m sorry to everyone who was reading and enjoying this fic.

Sorry guys. More stuff for different fandoms on the way soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here it is. My first fanfiction since 5th grade. And with a heterosexual couple too. Oh, the irony. I have decided to unsubscribe from Lore Olympus, because of how bad the events on the story have been affecting my mental health. And I have an immense hatred for every single character, except from Minthe. So this fic will be their relationship on how I would like it to be. More tags will be added.


End file.
